Umbrella
by FlameofScorpions
Summary: A One-shot on the young Sannin. Some scars appear over time. (Rated M for a reason)


He couldn't remember how old he was when they left their home. He didn't really think it was important. His mother was happy and excited about the change, that was enough to make him content. His father...well he never really looked happy about anything.

That morning he and his mother walked along their home as she said goodbye to everything. He did so too because it seemed like the correct thing to do.

His father called him over to help him with the herd as he tightened the rope with the bundle of the last belongings they would take. He and his father tied a few ewe with their lambs and a single ram.

The rest of the herd was released into their neighbors field. As the man paid his father he wished them luck in their new life and knelt down to his level giving him a blessing. For what it was he couldn't remember, nor did he care. He just wanted to go to wherever it was they would be going.

He recalls having nothing to do and listening to his mother ramble about a promising future for him. How much more opportunities it would provide for him. He wouldn't have to settle for a simple life in the wilderness. He could have a promising future in the village. His father grumbled every now and then but refused to argue.

He didn't participate in their conversation. He petted the ram at times and played around with the bit of wool on its head. At times the ram would bleat at him for food, and sometimes it would bleat wanting to talk. He would bleat back. It was a pretty funny conversation. At least he thought it was. Then again he didn't speak sheep.

He could see others walking in the same direction as they were. Sometimes there would be other families huddled in a circle resting on the side of the roads or single individuals resting under a tree. He enjoyed seeing the big families the most. He found himself smiling at seeing the other children play, how each looked like one another. There was a family where every member had pink hair and another close to them that had pure white. He began to look at the differences in hair color. Some had blonde hair, white, black, blue, pink, orange, red, silver, or green. He enjoyed seeing all the differences between them.

It wasn't until he saw the homes and buildings that it dawned on him his parents were right. Their life would be very different indeed. They settled right into their new life, living on the outskirts of the village.

Even though his parents followed the same household routines they did back home, he was the only one who had a different one. His parents didn't allow him tend to the sheep anymore and instead he went to school. It was like a play pen but for children like himself. They would stay there and learn about being "shinobi".

It turns out he was quite good at it. Often he could do the same tricks his teachers wanted them to do. His peers found it more difficult to imitate as easily as he did. It was at this time that he realized even though everyone was different, everyone thought he was far more different than they were. The months passed rather quickly and he began to become bored with the routine. He excelled at nearly everything given to him and was forced to wait for the other children to catch up.

As he sat down observing his peers he began to notice something. Whenever he performed a "jutsu", everyone would glow a bright blue. He on the other hand would become purple. Troubling him to no end he questioned his teacher on the difference in the color, this brought about a rather unexpected surge of interest in him. The teacher called the class for break really early and the children spilled into the grounds. He was left on his own as usual as children flocked to their pre-determined circles.

It was on this day he had his first conversation with a classmate. It happened when he was practicing writing his name on the dirt alone. He wanted to get the stroke order right. A shadow above him blocked the suns light. When he looked up he saw a boy with white hair staring back at him holding an umbrella.

He turned his head to read the name. "Orochimaru? Who is that?" The intruder asked pointing to the ground.

"That's my name." Was all he responded before erasing it with his hand and writing it again. "You're Orochimaru? Hmmm...that is a weird name." The boy snickered.

Orochimaru paused and stared back at him. Did he really just find his name amusing? "Well what is your name?" He asked in a interrogative tone.

The boy smirked at him, somewhat pleased to have his attention. "Mine? I am Jiraiya!"

Orochimaru let out a small hiss in his throat. The boy had a decent name. He didn't acknowledge the new information and turn away from Jiraiya he resumed writing his name.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Orochimaru looked at him, dumfounded by all the questions. He clearly didn't want to speak with him going so far as turning his back on the boy and resuming his activity. Why did he want to continue to talk to him?

"I...I don't know."

Jiraiya thought this over some time. "Well...do you like being by yourself?"

Orochimaru sighed at yet another question. He was growing tired of Jiraiya, luckily an adult came and asked for Orochimaru to follow. Without saying his farewell to the boy he left with the woman, happy for the reprieve. _What a stupid boy why is he carrying an umbrella on a sunny day? Must have some screws loose._ He thought to himself.

As it turned out he was to be given special training by no less than the First and Second Hokage's pupil, Hiruzen Sarutobi. From this day forth, he was told, Sarutobi-sensei would be his new mentor.

The class was much smaller in terms of students but they all showed fierce dedication in their studies. Each showed special abilities to his disappointment that could not be duplicated unless they pertained to the same family. He found it interesting to see new colors once again. The majority was still blue but he was delighted to see different shades, a few purple like him, copper, and yellow (only two).

He tried to walk over to the other purple children, he failed to notice the girl on his left was fiercely pummeling a punching bag. As she landed a blow, she aimed to do a combo only for her fist to miscalculate. She fumbled on the small mat and her fist hit collided with the side of his head.

Everything went dark in an instant. He realized his eyes were shut and against pain he opened them slowly, awaking at his up at home. His mother smiled warmly at him as she changed the meat on his face. "That was quite the hit to the head wasn't it?" She chuckled. As it turned out the very same girl who had hit him had taken the initiative to apologize to his mother.

The blonde girl visited him later in the day bowing down respectfully and apologizing to him in person. They ended up talking until the late hours of the evening when her grandmother came to see if she was alright. He stood in awe when he realized she was Tsunade the princess. Her strength was mesmerizing.

"Really I'm sorry we kept her for so long. It won't happen again." His mother bowed to the beautiful Mito Senju. However she wasn't paying much attention to her.

Both Orochimaru and Mito locked gazes as they managed to see into each other. Orochimaru was far more curious as he noticed the purple diamond on her forehead. She was like a kaleidoscope of color. Certain regions like her head and legs were blue, while her arms and face glowed a purple similar to his own and on her abdomen a fierce red.

Mito was concerned with the boys chakra pigment. Being from the Uzumaki clan she could sense a blend of chakra within him. He looked to his mother who was completely ordinary but Orochimaru had something different about him. Something that wasn't right. She gave him a smile, bowing elegantly. "It's no problem. I should be thanking you for keeping my grand daughter entertained. I hope we meet again."

With that she left the two taking Tsunade along, the boy was something different. She had better send someone to look into the family.

The weekend arrived and he had no school today. He decided to help his father with his chores when Orochimaru realized he would glow red from time to time. "It turns out the girl who punched me on accident was the Princess. Her grandmother had come to pick her up."

His father remained quiet. He was rarely one to speak often. There was silence between them as Orochimaru shifted a question itching in his head.

"Dad...why is there so much blue? A lot of people are blue. Even mother is blue. Im purple. But I just noticed you are Red. Why is that?"

His dad smirked looking at him from the corners of his eyes. His slit pupils were slightly dilated. "You can see colors too? When did this happen?" His father replied, shoveling hay into the pens.

"I read about it. I focused on how the book described chakra sensory and found I can do it too. That's why I had to change classes. They say Im gifted." Orochimaru hopped onto the railing on the pen looking into his fathers face.

His father chuckled lightly. "I don't doubt it. Compared to other children I would imagine you are a prodigy."

Orochimaru perked up. "Mhmm. That's what they call me...can you see colors too?"

His father nodded. "Yes I can. It's fairly common among us."

Orochimaru frowned at his father's words. "Common? So Im not _that _special then?"

His father continued with his task. "Well...I suppose you are and you aren't depending which half you go by."

Orochimaru looked even more perplexed at the vague explanation. "Half? I have a half?"

His father froze from his task. He could feel the gaze of his son demanding an answer. He let out a heavy sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow. This was a good time as any to tell him, he only wished he could have postponed it more. "Orochimaru...Im going to tell you our family's little secret. You can't tell anyone anything about this understood? If people were to find out even just one person...we could be in big trouble. Do you understand?"

Orochimaru nodded.

"I am not like everyone else. People who glow blue are normally what you call humans. You know that word don't you?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Humans glow blue...so what are red glows?" He mumbled.

"Demons." Was his single response.

Orochimaru leaned back a little. _Demons? I read about demons. They eat children in storybooks. Father doesn't eat children though._ "Demons? You... are a demon?"

His father reached toward Orochimaru patting his head gently. "Yes. Yes I am. I have been around for quite some time actually. Even before your grandparents were born. Before there were so many humans in this world. Back when demons used to rule the world."

That wasn't very hard for Orochimaru to believe. His father had deep lines all over his face especially underneath his eyes and brow. He did look rather old even though he was stronger than a young man. "You're not bad though. If you are a demon..."

His father laughed. "There are many kinds of demons. Just like there are different kinds of people. Its hard to say what's good and what's bad."

Orochimaru made himself comfortable and lay flat on his stomach on the pen railing. "So what kind of demon are you?"

His father smiled and resumed his task. "A flying dragon."

With a small jump Orochimaru kicked his feet back and forth excitedly. "A dragon?! Does that mean I'm one too?"

"Heh, no. You are probably more of a...snake. You have your mothers human blood to thank for that."

"Tch. Oooh. I want to be a flying dragon too." Orochimaru grumbled.

"Yeah human blood is quite the powerful diluter alright. Who knows maybe you can become a dragon one day." He looked at his son only to be greeted with one of the widest smirks he had ever seen on the boys face. He chuckled as the boy beamed with hope. _Haha, definitely the smile of a little snake._

"I wouldn't get too carried away though, being a demon these days with so many humans around is dangerous." He knew all too well the hunting of his kind. Their numbers were decimated so greatly. So many had gone extinct in the physical realm. Encounters with others were rare, the last being nearly 40 years ago until he had come to the village. He recognizes those who were in hiding just like him but none of them approached one another. Of his own kind, he was sure h had to be the last. He and his son. He resumed to shovel the hay quietly.

Moments passed before Orochimaru spoke again. "So what are purple like me?"

"Purple...I think those are one of the rarest there is really. You should feel lucky."

"Really?!" Orochimaru perked up once more.

"Mhmm. Purple can only happen when there is a demon and a human together. Even then it's hardly ever heard of. Usually children either come out blue or red. In the case of purple though they are neither human nor demon but both." He looked at his son. The boy was absorbing all his words. "Purple can choose how they want to live, and can go back and forth as they please."

Orochimaru felt satisfied with the conversation he had with his father. He found out what chakra colors meant. "So if you are a demon...why are you living among humans? Would you like to go back to living like a demon?"

His father let out a laugh as if he had said a joke. Nonetheless he smiled at the keen observation skills his son was acquiring. "Hmmm...that one is a little harder to answer. For starters, I have lived for a long time as a demon. There are thing's I do miss doing that I can't do anymore. But then again..."

Orochimaru climbed off the railing and walked to his father. His head had lowered immensely and his face was hard to see. He looked up at him, standing directly underneath his face.

"I suppose...I wouldn't. Living as a demon was very lonely. I just never realized it until I met your mother...then you came along too and tied us together. I probably would be dead if it weren't for you." Orochimaru become puzzled by his cryptic words. He had saved his life. When did he do that?

His father shook his head. "You'll understand when you're older. For now go wash up Orochimaru." He looked on as the boy walked slowly, obeying him. He rubbed the back of his neck, a chilling sensation was beginning to take him. _I should have lied. I should have told him something else. No. He deserves to know the truth. He will find out sooner or later._ The elderly man began to follow, he closed the pen for the night.

_**A Few Weeks**_** Later**

Orochimaru and the other half demon children had been called in to enjoy themselves. They were allowed to play indoors one of the Roots higher tower rooms by Danzo, another mentor, as a reward for excelling in their academics. They were locked inside as a 'safety' precaution. Nothing out of the ordinary. He wasn't as keen about it as the others. Ever since he had began attending school he had the distinct feeling he was being watched. At school and at home, it was wherever he went.

His fist tightened as he stared out the window. The rain drops were falling heavily nearly obscuring the gate to the school. It was almost time for dinner but the adults had not returned.

"Hey Orochimaru come on and play!" A girl ran up tugging at his sleeve.

He brushed her away and continued his staring into the emptiness outside. The small girl shrugged and resumed playing with the other children. Their laughs echoing around the room.

_They are so oblivious._ Orochimaru thought to himself. None of them seemed to be aware that they were part demon. Or maybe like him, were told not to tell anyone. He watched as the other children ran about the room, completely free of any worry. It was now completely dark outside. "Don't you guys think we should get home?" His voice was gentle and wavered a little, nervous from having to address everyone. He wasn't heard.

He walked to the door and for the hundredth time turned the knob only to be reconfirmed it was locked. This time though he jiggled it more...and more...and more. The growing darkness in the pit of his stomach spread fear as he was now frantically kicking and pulling at the door.

The other children stopped to look on at their companion. "H-hey are you okay? Do you feel sick?" One of the boys walked closer pulling him away from the door. "It's still locked they'll be back any minute now!"

"Wait a minute...its already night! How long have we been here?" The chatter began as the children were finally beginning to see the dilemma.

"I-I need to get home." Orochimaru whispered. His parents must be worried sick. He will be in so much trouble. But that didn't matter he just wanted to see his parents right this instant.

"Hey hey it's okay! We are fine. The teachers will explain everything to our parents." He let go of Orochimaru patting his back to comfort him. The boy approached the door, knocking twice. "Hey! Is anyone there? We have to go home now."

No one answered.

He knocked again, this time more harder. "Heeeey! Its time for us to go home! We need to get home for dinner our parents are waiting for us!"

Again no answer. The boy took a few steps back. "I-I'm sure they just went to the restroom or something. Lets wait a few minutes then try again."

"What if they don't?"

The voice came from the sickly looking one. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were wide with fear. "What if they left us here to starve?"

"Don't be ridiculous! They will come back!"

"All of you don't get it do you?!" The boys voice rang out in hysteria as he trembled violently. "You have all got to be kidding me! Can't you all see why we are here?! Look around! All of you can't possibly know why we are here! We all have one thing in common! I know you all know what I'm talking about right?!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked at the boy. He fidgeted nervously his gaze wavering. He wanted to say it, but just like him the boy couldn't. But they knew.

"What do you mean? We worked hard and that is it!" The girl argued her voice was matter-of-factly. Looking around he realized the look on everyones faces. Only 4 of them knew the truth. The others looked puzzled, the knowledge of knowing the reason absent from their eyes.

"They left us here to die. They killed us."

The room went quiet. Not even their breathing could be heard. An ominous air filled the room as everyone had nothing to say.

**_Later In the Observation Room_**

"Well Nonou what is your report." Danzo's voice echoed uncomfortably bringing chills to the young girl. Silent tears were streaming from her eyes as they were transfixed on the corpses that were on display below her. She had stopped shaking and remained still praying Danzo didn't pace in front of her and see her crying.

"The children realized after 21 hours that they were being detained. Hunger brought this to their attention and they thought it was time for dinner." She paused recalling the events.

_We have to do something! We can't just sit around and wait for them._

_Im really hungry!_

_Don't say that! You're scaring me! I feel like they really are trying to starve us!_

_Don't joke like that!_

"Continue."

"A dispute began among them on how they should carry their actions. 4 of the 18 children know of their heritage while the others didn't. One revealed this information and the children who were unaware reacted violently. 6 of the remaining 17 turned to their demon forms as a defense mechanism. Their conscious appeared to be unreachable and they become savage. After an hour they began to attack each other displaying beast like behavior." She took in a deep breath as she tried to steady herself. "Three of the children were consumed by the turned children."

_WHAT ARE THEY?! HEY LET US OUT! PLEASE!_

_WE'RE GONNA DIE!_

_HELP! HELP! THEY AREN'T HUMAN!_

_We need to get away from them!_

_D-don't do this..p-please! Stay BACK!_

_HELP! HELP! HEL-..._

She covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to refrain from upheaving as she tried to brush the thought away.

"You can call them monster's. They are far from being children anyway." Danzo sighed. Even that information was rather grotesque for him. "Continue Nonou."

"Of the remaining 14, 6 that were turned become more violent with the presence of blood. The three that originally knew their identity that remained acted defensively. Subject 8 acted in self defense effectively exterminating all 6...children that were turned. And two died heavily sustained injuries after 53 hours. The experiment was cut short when-"

_ENOUGH!_

_OROCHIMARU DON'T!_

_I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WONT DIE!_

"I know! I know that much! Number 8 who was that...Oro...chimaru?" Danzo's mood quickly changed on hearing the name. "This name...my friend Hiruzen was talking to me about this child. He has his eyes on him to be his student." Danzo became lost in thought. "Continue Nonou." He mumbled.

"The final results only 4 half demon children remain." Nonou concluded. She lightly fanned her face. This was by far the worst thing she had to witness and her stomach was in turmoil as she wanted to be dismissed as quickly as possible.

"Four children...one too many for a gennin squad and two too many if I were to create a team for you. Tch, Hiruzen...he was looking forward to teaching Orochimaru and nursing his growth as a shinobi. Why couldn't he notice one of the other three then there wouldn't be any problem. Then again since we both have him in our sights theres no doubt this child could be exceptional..." Danzo muttered. "You're dismissed Nonou, compose yourself for heaven's sake. Until you kill your emotions you will continue to overlook these experiments. The purpose of Root is a noble organization that does what the ANBU cannot, remember we are a noble and essential pillar for this village."

_Orochimaru?! _

_!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_D-_

_Dad?_

_It's okay! It's okay! Your going to be fine!_

_D-dad...they wanted to eat us..._

_Shhh, shhh its okay. _

_I killed them all. I was scared...I.I-I..Im sorry..._

_All this blood...Orochimaru come here. Children come with me, you're all going to be alright._

_..._

_..._

_m...m..m_

_Come here all of you._

_They turned into monsters. They told us this was our reward for being good students._

_Orochimaru listen to me. Look at me. LOOK. AT. ME. _

_..._

_I promise you will never go through this again. I won't let them hurt you._

**_A few days_ _later_**

Orochimaru shivered despite being covered in blankets. His father had come to their rescue after he had done away with...well he had come at least. He took all the children back to their families. It was then that they realized they had been gone for nearly two days. _That's why we were so hungry. It wasn't just dinner we skipped._ The parents of the children that lived embraced them, the tears and relief consumed their hearts.

His mother had sobbed for hours refusing to let him go. All he wanted was to change clothes and bath. He wanted to remove all the blood but he soon forgot about that as he wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. He knew something had broken inside of him. What it was he couldn't say, nor did he know where. But something was different than before. He could tell.

It also didn't have to take a genius to tell that what had happened was only the beginning of the events that were beginning to unfold. Soon after he had returned home, he was visited by his teacher Hiruzen who was genuinely concerned for his well being. His father and him argued about the situation in the other room but he couldn't make out the words through the walls.

Only a few days after that were they visited once again but by Tsunade's grandmother and grand uncle. It was at their arrival that he managed to slowly get out of bed to greet the beautiful lady. As he entered the hallway he could hear their voices echo quietly from the living room.

"After what has happened we should kill you right now while you are in our sight!" His mother hissed at them through gritted teeth.

"Im afraid we have no choice. My brother's untimely death will not go unpunished and we need the both of you to fight in this attack." It was Tobirama the newly found 2nd Hokage who spoke.

"I know the circumstances and we have no right to ask anything of you especially after what happened. Please understand we are demanding your assistance as citizens of our village..." Uzumaki Mito's words hanged in the air. She looked away from them as if ashamed.

"We...know what you are...we know what Orochimaru is as well...in times like these..."

"HOW DARE YOU?! DON'T DRAG A CHILD INTO THIS IF YOU WERE SO MUCH OF A MOTHER-"

"Its precisely because I am one as well that I ask this of you! If the Leaf village were to fall so soon after what we have all sacrificed, what will happen to all the aspirations you have as people? To the hope and faith you put in your child? If our village falls...will you live with yourself knowing we let a beacon of hope fall?" Mito was begging to his parents.

Orochimaru peered through a small opening in the sliding door to see she was bowed low before his parents. His mother continued to glare at the woman and the 2nd Hokage. He couldn't see his fathers face but his shoulders were drooped.

"Then we accept but only under the condition Orochimaru will not continue to be trained as a shinobi."

"Honey!"

His father didn't budge. His words sounded exhausted, his voice reflected the defeat.

"So long as I live I will prevent by any means necessary. I don't care if you out me as a demon I will use every ounce of power I have to inflict as much damage to this puny and pathetic thriving village as I can. I want your word Second Lord Hokage if you want my service."

The Second Hokage nodded with a smile. "That sounds reasonable enough. I promise that your child will no longer be trained as a shinobi. However-!"

Tobirama looked at his father quite seriously. "I cannot allow a child to go without some form of schooling, for their own good. He will be required to resume his education when he is fully recovered. A more...academic and scholarly away from the shinobi profession is available. I suggest you look into which you find suitable. We expect both of you to report in the morning. Lets leave Mito."

All the adults stood and the Senju members turned to leave. Mito looked sad her eyes managed to meet Orochimaru's. He gasped at being discovered by the woman but she made other indication about his presence. Her eyes became downcast and she left his home.

"Oh, if my memory serves. The monks at the Shotoku temple are always open and taking in new students. They preach peace and teach philosophy, perhaps you find that more to your liking for your particular kin." Tobirama looked over his shoulder at the couple.

"I will take your recommendation into consideration. Thank you Lord Second Hokage. You are indeed very noble." His father bowed his head and with that closed the door to his home. Throughout their departure his mother had remained silent looking to his father with astonished eyes.

"They... knew all along...we aren't safe. We should leave this place at once while we can!"

Orochimaru began to tremble. He could hear the fear in his mothers voice. He tried to remain composed but the dark feeling was causing him to grip the door frame and frightened tears began to appear in the corner of his eyes. Why had things turned out like this? It didn't matter but one thing was for certain he wanted to go back. For the first time since their arrival he wanted to return back to the country.

"Momoka! Calm down, nothing is going to happen. You're scaring Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked up to see his father staring at the door. A smile was on his lips but his face looked like a mask. "It's okay Orochimaru. Come here."

He ran to his dad and hugged him. Even then he was still trembling. He didn't want to stay. He wanted to go back.

"You don't have to be afraid. Everything's going to be okay."

"Why can't we just go like mother said? Why don't we just leave? Let the village fall why should we care?" Orochimaru's voice cracked as he tried to keep the tears from flowing. The lump in his throat was making it difficult to speak.

"I suppose it would be easy. Orochimaru sometimes the easiest solution isn't always the best solution. You will understand one day and there will come a day when you need to decide on your own when to draw the line of how far you want to pursue a dream." His father rubbed the corners of his eyes, wiping away the tears that were on the verge to spill.

"Pursue a dream?" Orochimaru muttered confused.

"That's right. My dream is like any others, to live and see an era of peace and I will do anything it demands of me. We all have a destiny we need to accomplish. Remember no matter what price you have to pay nothing is worth too much than seeing your efforts lead to success. It's my job as a parent to do what I think is best for your future."

A dream...?

Orochimaru looked down disappointed they would remain. On top of that his father had rambled to him something he couldn't understand. He didn't want to bother asking him for clarification. He knew his argument was lost and is father was determined to go down a path he had chosen that was invisible to all except himself.

_Father you were never the kind to say such optimistic things. On the contrary, its because of you that I know that dreams are not real._

The following morning he began to attend the Shotoku temple lessons. They were far more lenient than the Konoha Academy in that they began late in the morning and consisted of lectures and meditation. Every hour or so the class would be taken to exercise in the tranquil courtyard. He noticed that many children would retreat in doors during lunch instead of outside. _They probably think I'm too different too._

Orochimaru sat underneath a tree, protecting himself from the sun. He shut his eyes and sighed contently. His parents had dropped him off before they both headed on over to meet with Lord Second no doubt. For a first day at a new school, everything was going calmly.

"Hey Orochi! So this is where you have been."

That voice. Orochimaru opened one eye to see that the white haired boy from before was standing with the same grin.

"Orochi...?"

"I hope you don't mind me calling you that. Orochimaru is kinda a mouth full." He snickered. "Remember me? I'm Jiraiya! We met at the academy grounds months ago."

Thats right he was Jiraiya. He was rather impressed he had recalled his name after such a long encounter he had completely forgotten the boys existence. Or rather he had no reason to remember him. "I remember...your white hair jogged my memory." Orochimaru deadpanned.

"Really? How funny! Your paper white skin and snakey looks are pretty unmistakable to me too." He laughed, stretching his arms before letting them go casually behind his back. Orochimaru kept his gaze to the object in his hand. He still carried an umbrella on such a sunny day.

Before he could question him about it a group of boys from the class approached the duo. "Hey Jiraiya! You know him?"

Jiriaya smirked at the gang. "Yeah he went with me to Konoha academy. I was gonna ask what happened to you. I don't see you there often."

Orochimaru shifted uncomfortably. The question was touching on a very sensitive subject for him. "Yeah...my parents, don't want me to continue studying being a shinobi. They want me to learn more about peace..." _What a terrible answer._

Jiraiya thought over the response nodding slowly, practically tasting the answer. "Hmm makes sense to me. Parents are pretty paranoid about us kids these days. Though in my opinion you have to get out there and make peace happen then read about it in old books. I guess thats good too but I would personally like to help out in the battle for peace than sit around reading."

"You want to be a ninja Jiraiya we get it." One of the boys rolled his eyes.

Orochimaru blinked for a moment. That was pretty close to what his father had said. He was also going to enter the war for peace. To fight for it.

"In any case why don't you come on inside with us? Its a lot cooler in our rooms than out here."

Orochimaru looked up perplexed at Jiraiya. "Rooms? What room?"

"Our rooms of course. Oh well I guess you don't know. Some of us live here." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You live here in the temple? I thought monks weren't suppose to have children!" Orochimaru looked shocked at the news. The boys burst out in hysterical laughter at the question.

"Oh nononono! Nah we...are all just orphans or just staying here basically. Orphanages are one tough business and some of our parents can't take care of us in these hard times so the monks look after us."

Orochimaru felt a tiny sting at his conscious. Looking at all of them it never occurred to him that some would be orphans. But then was Jiraiya an orphan or just being babysitted?

"So what do you say, want to come inside?" The boys began to make their way back inside. Orochimaru hesitated for a moment before letting curiosity get the best of him. He had never seen how orphans lived.

He was rather surprised by the excited welcome he had gotten by all the boys. Each one had their own mat in which to sleep and sat on top of it as they ate. Orochimaru shared Jiraiya's mat. So long as they didn't spill food directly to the floor monks didn't mind them eating in the bedrooms.

"Is someone missing? There is an extra mat in the corner." Orochimaru observed.

With his mouth full Jiraiya looked at where Orochimaru was indicating. "OH! Thaht muyns...ah, excuse me. That means someone new is probably coming in. Its just us in this room, you could call us the latest batch. Every room usually has 7 kids and well, we are one kid short."

"So someone lost their parents?" Orochimaru stared at the mat sadly. Another orphaned child...

Jiraiya looked at the serpent boy curiously. "Well, I guess thats one way of looking at it. We are in war you know. Or just someone was given up by their parents and sent here."

**At Orochimaru's Home**

His parents had yet to arrive but he waited patiently for them. As he sat alone in the living room it dawned at him how quiet it was. To be an orphan and endure this all day everyday. He shook his head. No it was pointless to think of such things. he should go find something to do around the house while he waited.

He began to head to the backyard to check on the sheep when there was a light knock on the door. A shock went through his body at the loud noise after so much silence. When he opened the door he was surprised to see his former teacher Hiruzen standing there.

"Sarutobi sensei good evening!" Orochimaru greeted.

"Oh, Orochimaru! How nice to see you. Im sorry I didn't come to see you sooner." The man's eyes was filled with sadness at the words.

Orochimaru quickly shook his head. "N-no. Thank you. I know you were checking in on me while I was recovering. Im sorry I was not able to greet you when you came."

Hiruzen chuckled amused by the good manners the boy had. "Are your parents home? I wanted to give them something."

Orochimaru shook his head. "No. They are still in a meeting with Lord Second I think."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Meeting with Tobirama? Oh, Of course! Of course they are!" He immediately stopped speaking as he saw the boys spirit fall. He was aware his parents had not gone to a meeting. He was greatly intuitive for a child. _A true genius of his generation. This much proves it. _Sarutobi gripped the envelope tightly.

"While we wait do you mind if I come in? To be honest this belongs more to you than your parents." He gave the boy a warm smile.

Orochimaru nodded allowing him to pass. He looked curiously at the envelope the teacher held. "Is that for my parents?" He asked.

Sarutobi smiled. "...No actually...with all sincerity this belongs to you." He opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper.

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly at the document. It looked rather elegant with his name written on the top center. "It has my name."

Sarutobi nodded. "That's right. It's a graduation certificate. Normally children don't graduate at such a young age, but then again other children don't demonstrate the level of abilities you do. I understand your parents decision to want a safer future for you but I couldn't live with myself knowing such a bright student go just like that. You deserve to properly be excused from the academy." He handed the certificate to Orochimaru who took it with his own hands. His eyes were wide as he read it over unable to resist a smile.

"You really are a genius Orochimaru. A true prodigy. I know that whatever you wish to pursue will bring us a revolution to our generation." He beamed down at the child who looked at him hesitantly.

"...Sarutobi-sensei...how do you know? What if I don't do anything?" He muttered.

"To be honest...I just know. I can feel you are different."

Orochimaru snapped at his words his eyes narrowing dangerously at him. This caught Sarutobi by surprise. Was it something he had said?

"You feel...I am different?"

Sarutobi chuckled nervously. He had upset the child in some form, how he did it he was unsure. Regardless he refused to part gazes with the boy as the venomous stare brought his hair to their ends. "Different...isn't bad. I didn't mean it as an insult! Quite the contrary! We need differences! When the old thing methods don't work or give you the results you want you do something new!" He laughed nervously at the poorly worded explanation.

"What do you think is different about me that the 'old method' as you put it doesn't have?"

"I told you already. You are the brightest of your generation. The one with promising potential to continue to lead generations onto the right path." Hiruzen shrugged. He sighed in relief as the child's sudden hostility eased however it was replaced by a profound gloominess. He cocked his head to the side observing the small child. _Who would have thought that he was capable of showing such a scary aggressive behavior. He looks like such a sweet and calm child!_

"I don't think so. I don't think I am the brightest of our generation..." He muttered under his breath. The statement was more to himself than to the man siting across from him.

"Modesty is a quality you also have I see." Hiruzen chuckled stroking his beard.

"No its not modesty...its just that...I feel like a puppet. I don't think I can lead anyone or my generation. I don't have control over anything and I feel like someone is pulling the strings around me...Im scared...all the time here." He was visibly trembling. His eyes were wide and where once was happiness was now terror as he continued to look at the certificate.

He wasn't the only one to change. Hiruzen stiffened up at being entrusted with such personal feelings. _He realizes he is being watched. Clever child indeed._ "Being the brightest doesn't necessarily mean being the smartest. However I will say this being bright often times has to do with knowing what is the right thing to do." He smiled reassuringly at the boy.

Orochimaru's lips managed to crack into something of a half smile. He rested his chin on the table looking at the certificate. "I wish my parents would get home soon."

"Im sure they will. Don't worry I will be here until they arrive."

**Three Weeks later**

It was just as Orochimaru had feared. His family had been broken.

"Hey Orochi, are you okay?" Jiraiya turned his head to look at the pale boys face. He only saw emptiness in his eyes.

The boy shook his head.

"Tell me whats wrong." Jiraiya said softly.

Again he shook his head.

"You can trust me. What's wrong?"

This time Orochimaru didn't reply. Jiraiya sighed and signaled to the other boys to go on without them. "That's okay I can wait. We can just sit outside until you tell me." Jiraiya slumped next to the boy, using Orochimaru as a prop to keep his umbrella upright.

Orochimaru didn't mind him being used as stand for the umbrella. He was too busy trying to keep last nights memories from feeding the darkness within him.

**Flash back**

His parents had come home late at night. He heard their footsteps at the door causing him to stir and wake up. Sarutobi smiled at the return for a moment but immediately a frown replaced his face. "Orochimaru wait. I think its best you go to your room."

"No I wanna see my parents!"

His mother shoved open the door. Her face was caked with sweat, blood and mud. She was panting heavily with a large figure draped around her shoulder.

"D-dad...?" Orochimaru's voice cracked and the sound that came out was unfamiliar to his own ears. He suddenly forgot how to breath and the squeak of a word made his throat tighten.

It was unmistakable it was his father that was being carried by his mother. He was soaked in blood, his clothes torn and gashes still producing blood was spilling onto the floor.

"Orochimaru?!" His mother stopped dead at the sight of her child's horrified face. Then her attention turned to the man in the room. It was Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Hiruzen please help me!"

Quickly without hesitation he took Orochimaru's father by the back of his shoulders and between the two of them carefully rested him on the table. "Momoka what happened? Where is everyone and Lord Second?"

"They are all fine. My husband took most of the damage. We were winning the battle but with all the commotion I couldn't heal him on the battlefield. I panicked. I...I don't want to lose him." Suddenly her hands glowed a vivid green and she pressed them firmly on the wounds.

"Is dad going to die?" Orochimaru whimpered.

"No, no of course not sweety! Your father is going to be fine. It'll take more than this for the world to get rid of him." She said with a small chuckle.

_You're lying mama. There are tears in your eyes._ Orochimaru's grip tightened on the certificate he held. He looked at his father. Through the blood he noticed something odd. His skin appeared rather...scaly. The nails on his hand were pointed...almost claw-like.

"Orochimaru. Your father will be fine. Wait in your room and try to rest." Hiruzen instructed.

With a few blinks Orochimaru stepped a few steps and quickly ran disappearing into the hall. He slide the door shut but stopped a little short. He lingered at the doorway.

"Momoka...you deserted the battlefield..."Hiruzens voice was steady as he spoke.

"...No...no we haven't, we...we just needed cover. We will go back as soon as he is healed."

"How long?" Hiruzen asked. He was replied with silence. He looked at the slowly healing wounds. No amount of medical jutsu was going to prevent them from leaving scars. "You realize you won't go unpunished...the both of you. Heh, it's amazing. When I was a child I remember seeing great spirits like him. Gentle creature, all of them. To see him so hurt because of this war...it saddens my heart..."

"Sarutobi...why are you here?" She asked, her voice trembled.

He looked at her quietly then back at Orochimaru's father. "I talked to the staff at the academy. I convinced them to issue him a certificate of graduation. He is a bright child and I thought it was just." He looked away.

"G-graduated the academy...s-so he's a gennin...right?" The voice was hoarse and weak.

"Honey please! You're hurt."

"Sarutobi Hiruzen...look at me." He turned his neck resting on the left side of his body. His golden olive eyes met the human Sarutobi. He observed the young teacher carefully before letting a small snicker escape his lips. "You are a foolish human. But I know you have a good heart. It wont end good though."

Sarutobi looked perplexed at the demon. "What do you mean."

"I think you and I both know. Sarutobi Hiruzen, you have my blessing to look after Orochimaru during our absence. However, let me give you a word of advice..." A mischievous smile appeared on the fragile beings lips. "Don't deny his heritage Hiruzen. He isn't a human. For your and my son's sake don't raise him like an ordinary human boy."

Momoka's hands twitched at the statement but she kept silent. Sarutobi looked into his eyes. A little anger was boiling in his stomach at his words. "Orochimaru is a child just like any other! Of course he is different but everyone in this world is!"

"Fufufu you're not listening. Well, no matter. You humans always do as you please anyways." He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. "In any case I believe you were looking for us to sign something." The leer was playing in his eyes as he was rather satisfied in discovering the mans motives. From the envelope Hiruzen hesitantly pulled out another document. A guardian form.

"I know you wish for Orochimaru to become a splendid shinobi...Im curious as to how this will turn out. Demon and shinobi...are two that shouldn't mix."

"Orochimaru isn't a demon he is just a child! YOUR child!" Hiruzen growled through gritted teeth.

"The child of a monster." He leered. He wobbled to his feet and exited the living room going outside.

"He's right you know...you can't treat Orochimaru the same as any ordinary child. Please...for both your sake's don't." Momoka muttered. Her hands were trembling. Her husbands blood lightly coating her skin.

**End of Flashback**

He didn't want to attend school today but he didn't want to stay home alone either. The last moment he spent with his father he hadn't spoken to him and silently embraced him farewell. His mother did the same and all the soothing words she was saying fell on deaf ears. He felt oddly distant from them. As if he knew what was coming. The wall of cold aura that was looming over his family confirmed his thoughts. And there was nothing he could do.

Jiraiya sighed for the millionth time and grumbled.

"If you're getting bored just leave me alone." Orochimaru finally growled.

Jiraiya turned his head. "Naaah, Im cool."

"Then Im telling you to leave me alone."

Jiraiya sat up and looked at Orochimaru in the face. He was angry about something. He deliberated the situation. "No."

Orochimaru's eyes glared daggers at the white haired boy causing him to fumble backwards at the frightening gaze. "Leave." He breathed angrily.

"Why are you angry? Was it something I did?" Jiraiya whispered.

Without warning Orochimaru landed a kick to Jiraiya. The stunned white haired boy was pummeled with blows, in shock at the sudden violent reaction his friend was showing._ Orochimaru?! Why are you doing this...Im sorry! W_ith a fierce yell Jiraiya managed to firmly plant his feet on the ground and fought back.

The temple was up on a buzz as the noise from the courtyard echoed through the halls. "Jiraiya be careful!" One of the monks ran down the steps hoping to intervene in the courtyard. Jiraiya on the other hand was already on his counter attack. With a swish of hand signs he immediately disappeared from sight. Orochimaru stood frozen as he realized the boy had vanished.

_What? A genjutsu?_ Then he saw something remarkable. Jiraiya had indeed become invisible but his chakra was still visible to Orochimaru. Like a floating orb of blue light it went to the closest tree and rather crudely he began to climb it. Orochimaru quickly leaped into an opposing tree, keeping Jiraiya's chakra in his sight at all times.

There was a moment where Jiraiya stood still. He jumped down and Orochimaru mimicked. Jiraiya then tried to run around and Orochimaru simply turned and continued to face Jiraiya.

"..."

"..."

"Wait a minute Orochi can you SEE me?" Jiraiya's voice cracked in disbelief.

The court exploded in mumbles as the children whispered back and forth. Orochimaru slowly nodded his head. "Of course I can you idiot why else would I be looking at you."

The monk that had come forward looked to Orochimaru curiously before calling out to Jiraiya who dispelled the invisibility jutsu.

"How do you do that?" Both the boys spoke at the same time. Jiraiya let a small laugh escape his lips as a small smile began to appear on his lips. Orochimaru on the other hand scoffed and ran out of the temple gates. "Wait Orochimaru!" Jiriaya quickly scrambled to pick up his umbrella before running off after the snake boy.

An ominous thunder clap startled Orochimaru as he jumped a little at the sound before dashing in another direction. The cold droplets of rain began to fall, refreshing him. He began to run. Faster and faster. More faster. His heart pounded against his chest as the sky became increasingly dark. His clothes weighing him down. He continued to run as the cold rain began to stiffen his bones.

Jiraiya's breath was ragged as he wheezed. He groaned as he continued to follow the boy some distance behind. That's when he noticed their location. This path lead away from the village. It was a path Jiraiya was walking nearly ritually. "Oh no..." Jiraiya sighed. He looked down at the wet earth quietly cursing the world before re-adjusting his umbrella and walking forward.

It didn't take long to spot where he was. All the graves in this cemetery were floor level. He walked slowly to the boy curled next to the grave. Jiraiya squatted down next to Orochimaru giving him some shelter underneath the umbrella.

"There's no point in trying to shield me. Im already wet." Orochimaru's voice was oddly composed.

"I can't do anything about that but it doesn't matter if you're already wet. I will keep you from getting more wet." Jiraiya spoke flatly. He paused a moment looking at the names on the grave stone. There were two names. He read the memento silently. "Your parents died on the battle field? You never told me they were shinobi."

Orochimaru coughed as the cold wet air was beginning to agitate his throat. "They weren't."

Jiriaya looked down. "Oh. I see. I can't say I understand..."

Orochimaru coughed once again this time it sounded more violent.

"We need to go back. You'll get sick if you stay here." Jiraiya grabbed the back collar of the boy attempting to drag him.

"Leave me alone! I don't care what happens anymore." Orochimaru muttered.

Jiraiya's fist became clenched as he shook. "You...don't care?...Your parents died protecting our village...protecting you from harm...and you give up? So you're going to stay out here and catch your death, is that it?!"

Orochimaru turned to look up at the white haired boy. For the first time he was genuinely angered. His eyes were burning into Orochimaru's as he shook violently, and not because it was cold. _Why are you so upset over this?_ Orochimaru pondered to himself unable to voice the question in his mind. He didn't need to.

"From where I'm from, it doesn't really rain. Me and my family came here because we wanted a better life just like everyone else. We didn't know the rainy season here was so cold." He gripped the handle tightly. "The rain caught us by surprise. I am the only one who has gotten better. My mom was the first to die. Then my sisters. Then one of my big brothers...I still have my dad and two older brothers left but Im not allowed to see them."

_Well that explains the umbrella. _Orochimaru coughed violently again. This time the sting was more intense than before and his breath came out in a wheeze.

"You know I saw you when you and your parents first came. You had a small group of sheep and you were lazing on top of a bundle. You look a lot like your dad." Jiraiya placed the umbrella on his shoulder as he squatted once more next to Orochimaru. To his surprise Jiraiya was able to pick him up. He had a firm hold of his kimono and carried him under his arm.

"If you want to die then that's fine but die in a way that's useful. Not because of some stupid cold." Jiraiya muttered as he took him away from the graveyard. Orochimaru was feeling sluggish and at this point offered no resistance. He tried to keep his eyes open but eventually slumber won.

**Epilogue**

Luckily Orochimaru proved to be strong too. He had a nasty sound in his lungs for weeks and his voice sounded odd for a few days but eventually he managed to fully recover. The only noticeable difference in his health was his strong dislike for anything cold. He attempted to eat ice cream but it would provoke a coughing fit and any cool wind would give him goosebumps.

Orochimaru as a whole however was far from being the same. After his fight with Jiraiya a fear spread to the other children at the temple. As an indifferent gesture Orochimaru spent his free time studying and reading to make time go by faster. It was difficult to avoid the topic of ninja. Even books would mock him in their importance. He let out a sigh as he read on the stories of former powerful shinobi.

He pulled out a letter he had received from Sarutobi. One of the only few people to even communicate with him. He had gone to the teacher asking for permission to resume his training as a ninja. His father had changed his mind for a reason.

_"We all have a destiny we need to accomplish. Remember no matter what price you have to pay nothing is worth too much than seeing your efforts lead to success. It's my job as a parent to do what I think is best for your future"_

Is what he had said. He sighed deeply again. In two days he had to go outside the academy's courtyard to meet his squad and begin training as shinobi. He couldn't recall the faces of any of his classmates. He didn't spend much time with them so it wouldn't matter who it was but if they were placed under Hiruzen's tutelage they were probably also exceptional.

_I will grow strong and wise. Just like you dad._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review of what you think on my first one-shot. Stay Awesome! :3


End file.
